


Confessions of a Different Kind

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: The Bliss was supposed to set you free, but for the unfortunate Deputy, it happened to set certain fantasies free instead.





	Confessions of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: drug use, nsfw language.

She was sprawled out in the field when Faith found her. The Bliss flowers swayed all around, brushing against her skin like a sea of reeds and dosing her in a haze of green.

Rook spared a moment of lucidity to wonder how long she’d been there. The sun was lower than it had been earlier, so maybe a few hours had passed; leaving her fully exposed to the potent drug. If she managed to escape, it would teach her to never use the crops as hiding places again.

A soft humming distracted her, making her turn her head to see Faith parting the flowers, a ghostly prophet in the red sea, and in her stupor Rook could only smile welcomingly.

“I think...I fucked up,” she told the other woman, twiddling her fingers like jazz hands where they were starfished out by her sides. “And hi.”

Faith giggled, expression warm as she reached out to brush away strands of hair that had fallen in front of Rook’s face. If she were in a right state of mind, Rook would have marvelled at Faith’s apparent immunity to the drug; how she could be standing right in the middle of a field and be utterly as sane as ever.

“How are you feeling?” The Herald asked, cupping the Deputy’s cheek and examining her face carefully; likely checking for the telltale signs of overdosing. “Can you understand me?”

Rook frowned, taking a moment to wonder why Faith was asking her these silly questions because of course she could understand her, and then she made an ‘o’ shape as she realised the purpose of it.

“I’m not an _Angel_ ,” she said, as though it were obvious and Faith was a moron for even thinking that she could become one. “I’m still a smartie.”

Faith hummed, and then gently tugged at Rook’s shoulder, gesturing for her to rise.

“I know you are,” she replied soothingly as she helped the hapless woman to sit up. “In fact, why don’t you and I go and tell Joseph just how smart you are?”

Rook scrunched up her face, thinking about it for a moment, before deciding that it sounded like a _fantastic_ idea.

“Yeah.” She nodded her head and batted Faith’s hands away, scrambling on her own to try and stand up. “I can stick it to that man-bun wizard.” She leaned forward, bracing herself on her knees as the world spun, and she pouted as a thought occurred to her. “But I mean...He could also stick it to _me_ too, if he wanted.”

Faith stood patiently beside her and froze at her words, a hand poised above Rook’s shoulder in case she needed to lend some support.

“I’m sorry?” She asked, frowning down at the other woman.

“I _said_ ,” Rook began, unnecessarily loudly, “that he could stick it to me too.” There was a beat of silence, and when she hadn’t gotten any response, she started to wonder if she’d actually spoken at all or if she’d just been thinking loudly. “You know…I would let him stick it to me; he could fuck me, bend me over, the whole nine yards. Jesus, keep _up_ , Faith.”

The Herald in question had wide eyes and wasn’t moving; staring at her charge with a strange expression of disbelief and possibly dread. To be fair, Joseph was somewhat of a holy figure to the cult and her words may have been considered almost blasphemous, she later realised. Not that she really minded.

“So like, you know how fucking _intense_ he can be? You think he fucks like that too?” Rook asked her companion, who still was silent. Undeterred, she mustered on, puffing out her chest in a mock impression of the cult leader. “‘God will not let you take me’ he says but fuck, _he_ can take me all he fucking wants, you know what I mean?”

“No, not really,” Faith finally replied, voice squeaking.

Rook tilted her head, confused because hadn’t she made herself perfectly clear? What wasn’t there to understand?

“Oh, alright. Okay, don’t worry, I’ll try again,” she reached out to pat the other woman’s head in a strange form of comfort for her misunderstanding, but the Herald jerked away quickly. “Right, okay. Look, I’m just saying that Joseph Seed could bend me over that altar of his and take me right there and then in front of everyone, you feel me?”

“I absolutely do _not_ ,” Faith hissed, taking a step back and visibly shuddering.

Rook wasn’t offended by her lack of encouragement, mainly because Rook wasn’t easily fazed when she was under a heavy dosage of a hallucinogenic.

“Oh,” she replied calmly. “That sucks.”

Faith turned away for a moment, rubbing at her brow as she sighed and cursed her situation. After a few moments of consideration, she whirled back around, composure restored and a warm smile on her face.

“On second thought, I’ve decided it might be better if we visited Brother Jacob,” Faith said, holding out her hands for Rook to grab onto. “It’s dangerous out here, after all, so he’ll protect you.”

Rook nodded, her hazy mind figuring that the logic was sound, and reached out to take Faith’s hands.

“That’s pretty nice of him.” She raised an eyebrow, thinking about the man in her head. “Think he’ll let me show him my... _gratitude_?”

Faith’s hands tightened around hers for a moment, but she kept the smile plastered but tight on her face.

“There’s no need for that,” she replied, lips too wide. “He’s just fulfilling his role.”

“Pity,” Rook pouted, slouching a bit from disappointment. “Because that is just one man whose dick I’d _really_ like to get familiar with.”

Faith stumbled, and blanched at her words.

“I...excuse me?” The Herald blinked quickly in succession, tilting her head as though she had misheard, and oh _,_ but Faith _wished_ that she’d misheard.

“Yeah, come on,” Rook winked, taking a few steps forward and gesturing for Faith to follow her through the field. “That’s major daddy material if I’ve ever seen it.”

Faith winced, shutting her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. Rachel wanted to laugh and encourage this conversation, but there were always eyes everywhere and Faith knew a lapse in character could be deadly. She smiled, taking a few skipping steps to catch up to the Deputy.

“Oh, like a father?” She asked, eyes wide in curiosity even though she knew exactly what the woman had meant. “Brother Jacob would make such a _wonderful_ father, don’t you think?”

Rook gave her a confused stare, like she was the one who was spouting inappropriate comments.

“The fuck are you on about?” She asked, and then shrugged and muttered something about crazy cultists always changing subjects randomly. “I meant like _Daddy_ , capital D for Daddy...because oh my _lord_ , that man would dick you down hard and we both know it.”

“We really don’t,” Faith quickly interrupted her spiel. She grabbed the Deputy and continued to tug her towards the end of the field, hoping to get her out of the drug and into lucidity all the sooner so as to end her babbling.

“But...now that you mention it,” Rook continued and Faith braced herself, “fuck he would go _hard_ with breeding, wouldn’t he?” She made a whistling “whoo” sound and laughed, tugging her lip in between her teeth as her mind wandered. “Yeah, he’s all about that primal shit, isn’t he? Give him a nice chance to knock you up and oh... _god_ , you wouldn’t be leaving the bed for days.”

Faith kept glancing around furtively, hoping that nobody had followed her. Lord, but if any of the cultists saw the Deputy discussing such depraved topics in her presence, it would surely get back to Joseph and then what? Would he decide that she was a poor influence? That she wasn’t Faithful enough?

“Come now, Deputy,” she tried to sing, coaxing her towards the end of the Bliss field, which was thankfully now close by. The sooner it wore off, the better for everyone. “We’re almost there.”

“Faith, I have a very important question,” Rook suddenly said, voice low and surprisingly serious.

The Herald turned to face her, grateful for a change in subject and smiled expectantly; gesturing for her to go ahead and ask.

“Okay,” Rook cleared her throat and furrowed her brow in thought. “How big do you think Jacob is?”

Faith shook her head and sped up.

“Nope,” she muttered, grabbing the Deputy’s wrist and tugging her along firmly with her. “Nope, nope, nope.”

The lust-ridden woman, however, continued.

“ _Fuck_ , just imagine how well he’d fill me up,” Rook grinned, flushing a little at the thought. “Hmm, getting stretched so _wide_ around him”-

“Change of plans!” Faith whirled around and released her to clap her hands together with an edge of finality. “I fear there is no help I or Jacob or even _Joseph_ can give you.” She leaned forward, trying to gain back ground as the Faithful herald of the Project. “I think it’s very clear that you’re riddled with sin, Deputy, so now your fate can only be in John’s hands.”

Rook was silent for a moment, peering up at the other woman with a pensive expression. For a brief few seconds, Faith had hope that she’d somehow gotten through to her.

“John’s... _hands_ , you say?” She then asked, and Faith had to fight the urge to groan.

“Let’s go,” Faith said through clenched teeth, fighting the ever unfaithful Rachel’s thoughts of the situation down into a pit.

Rook had to take two steps to keep up with the pace, but she remained oblivious to how very much of an irritant she was being.

“He goes on about atonement and that shit,” she began, and licked her lips, which was obviously not a good sign. “Think of all the punishments he could come up with.” She hummed thoughtfully, and couldn’t help but wriggle her hips slightly on her next step. “Oh, he’d be into spanking, wouldn’t he?”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Faith said quickly, only a hint of desperation in her voice.

Rook scoffed at that, knowing very well that the Herald was lying.

“ _Please_ , if you’ve seen the way he’s looked at me, you’d know he’s just dying to throw me over his lap.” Her eyes hooded slightly as she considered that particular scenario. “Spank me until I’m all red...and I can’t sit down without feeling a little sting.” Rook shivered at the thought. “And this is all _before_ he fucks me, you know?

Finally, Faith pulled her out of the field, firmly pushing her towards the road and the car that was parked on the other side. There would be a cooldown period, she knew, and she was counting down the minutes until it and blessed lucidity would hit the drugged woman.

“So _yeah_ , let’s go to John’s!” Rook nodded eagerly as she saw the car and turned to wink at Faith. “Hey, do you think he’d be as much of a wild fuck as”-

“ _Enough_!” Faith hissed, digging her fingernails into the Deputy’s wrist as Rachel burst to the surface. “I have to _see_ those three on Sunday, do you understand that?” She released the woman and ran a hand through her hair, pacing back and forth a few furious steps. “How am I supposed to be able to even _look_ them in the eye ever again after this?”

Rook was apparently slowly regaining some lucidity, and had the good graces to appear slightly sheepish.

“Well...uh…if you don’t want to look Jacob in the eye,” she began, slowly and with a hint of slyness, “you could look somewhere _else_ and answer that important question I had.”

Faith gave a frustrated hiss, desperately pushing down her anger. She never knew where her followers may be, and if one of them overheard her, she would be replaced quicker than she could say ‘unfaithful’.

“I...am _so_ close,” Faith muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose as though it would stave off anything, “to leaving you stranded here on the road.” She shook her head, trying to gather herself. “The Bliss is supposed to take away your fearful thoughts, not give you depraved ones about my brothers.”

Rook’s eyes widened, and she suddenly found the ground particularly fascinating to look at.

“If you think the ones about your brothers are bad,” she began in a low murmur, “then wait until you hear the ones I have about _you_.”

“Okay _nope_ , we’re done.”

Faith took a deep breath, and then slowly turned and walked towards her car. Her driver gave a curious glance at the roadside Deputy, but didn’t question it when Faith ordered him to drive.

The car peeled out and as they passed Rook, Faith was shaking her head and glaring at her in such a very Rachel-like manner until they sped off into the distance, leaving a cloud of dust and sheer disapproval in their wake.

A few minutes passed with Rook just staring at the sky, and then the haze began to lift and reality unfortunately set in.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she cursed, remembering every filthy thought she’d spilled to Faith and wondering whether it was at all possible to immediately trigger Joseph’s Collapse so she could be struck down in that instant. Anything to avoid the embarrassment of having to live with the knowledge that Faith fucking Seed had heard her confess to her depraved fantasies of her greatest enemies.

She knelt down on the ground, hands running through her tangled hair and groaning. What if Faith told them? What if she told the _Resistance_?

It took her a few moments of worrying to realise that Faith would likely do no such thing; she was a woman who lived with a very tenuous relationship to the brothers, and would be smart to avoid any sort of scandal to her name.

And seeing as how Faith was with her when she started to spill all of her filthy, lustful thoughts, it could very well reflect badly on her. _So_ badly, in fact, that the Herald had abandoned any hope of bringing the Deputy in on this day.

“Huh,” Rook scoffed, and then grinned at how she’d managed to avoid capture.

She tugged at her belt and pulled out her handheld radio, shifting through to a particular frequency because Addie was just going to love this.

It wasn’t every day that she managed to _scare_ the cult into letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Rook has some good priorities.


End file.
